Midorikawa Mai
Midorikawa Mai (緑川まい) (Alien name: Cassy,カシ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. She was a forward and the captain of Alhena, now she's a forward and midfielder of Inazuma Japan(Girl version). Background She's the Ultimate Master Rank Team, the captain of her team, Alhena. When she's young, she's an orphan in Sun Garden, she's kinda a wimp and a shy girl. A few years, she wore the Aliea Meteorite that gave by Kira Seijirou. So, she create her team with the strongest player. In the second half of the match with Raimon, Gran told her about the past and everything. After that, she went back to normal.Mai is a childhood friend of Fudou.She likes to call him Akio-chan.She ran away from home from Malaysia because her family hates her.When she stayed at the orphanage,Sun Garden,she's been adopted from the Midorikawa family with her step brother,Midorikawa Ryuuji.One day,their parents die in a car accident. Appearance When she was young, she had waist-lenght black hair and her bangs just like Ulvida. When she was 9, she has black hair tied into a ponytail, with four thick strands of hair falling over her forehead and has pale skin. Her hair is just like Midorikawa because he makes her hair just like him because he wanted her to have the same hairstyle as him. In her 'Alien form' her hair floats just like Kazemaru(Dark Emperors). Her casual clothes is a pink short sleeves shirt, black skirt, a pair of black and pink stripes fingerless gloves, a pair os black and pink stripes socks and a pairs of black shoes. During summer, she wears a ligh pink tank top, a white skirt and a pair of white sandals. In GO, she wears a black turtle-neck top, under her sky blue sweater and pair of black trousers. Her hair tied into a messy bun. Personality In her 'Alien form', she kind of a badass and evil and also a bit of Yandere. Her natural personality on the other hand, she's kind, helpful, cute and blushes easily. She always loves teasing Hiroto and Nagumo but she hates been tease by them. She always act like a 3 year old girl at Suzuno because he cares about Mai. Hissatsu *'SH '''Ice Blade *'SH Fire Strike *SH Dead End *SH Northern Impact *SH Atomic Flare *SH Ryuusei Blade *SH Ice Revolution (with Caph) *OF Water Veil *OF Southern Crosscut *OF Scissors Bomb *DF Double Slide (with Shedir) *SK Oiroke Up! Relationships *Kiyama Hiroto (husband) *Midorikawa Ryuuji (step brother) *Kira Seijirou (father-in-law) *Kira Hitomiko (sister-in-law) *Fudou Akio (childhood friend) Quotes '''Cassy's *''The name's Cassy! The captain of... ALHENA! (to Raimon)'' *''I'll freeze you with my cold ice and hot flame!! (to Endou )'' *''Gran... Since when you're a pervert de gozaru? (to Gran ) '' *''Why can't you guys be smart like Gazel?! (to Gran and Burn )'' *''Minna no... daisuki...! (to The Genesis and Kira after the match with Raimon )'' Mai's *''Let go of me, you pedo! (to Hiroto ) '' *''The most important thing is to smile! (to Inazuma Japan Girls version) '' *''Are you an idiot kuru? (to Nagumo ) '' *''Pfft! Since when I'm in love with Hiro-Pedo-chan?! (to Ryuuji )'' *''KIYAMA! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY PINK PANTIES?! OI! PEDO! (to Hiroto)'' ''''Trivia *She's always like to hangs out with Hiroto, Ryuuji, Suzuno and Nagumo. *She barely speaks with Saginuma because she thinks his face is scary. *'Mai' means dance. *She's the only one who has two elements. *Mai has a characther song called "WAVEFILE" *Mai also has a duet characther song with Ai called "Happy Synthesizer" . *Sometimes, she ends her sentences with "kuru~" or "de gozaru" just for fun. Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Inazuma Japan members Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Inazuma Japan members Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Girls